Before
by Mardanis
Summary: La historia de Edward Cullen antes de conocer a Bella Swan. ¿Como era la vida del vampiro antes de encontrar su razón para que valiera la pena la inmortalidad?


_**Before**_

_N_unca pensé que esta sería mi historia. Mis ahora frías y pálidas manos cuyas yemas hace ya mucho olvidaron su función, se disponen a escribir la historia mas triste que jamás haya contado; la historia de mi vida, que nunca encontró una razón a pesar de haber tenido tiempo suficiente para poder dar con ella.

_N_o siempre fue así: existió un momento en mi vida que con esfuerzo recuerdo quien y como era, apenas un vago recuerdo; el correr sangre por mis venas y el temer a la diosa del destino que nos regalara su contrato final al que nadie podía escapar, al menos eso pensaba hasta ese entonces. Cuando aún pensaba así, la vida no era como la de ahora, el lenguaje, la cultura y las costumbres cambiaron bruscamente olvidando los principios y respeto por el pasado. Hay un pequeño detalle que aun no comenté en mi historia, en la época en la que viví, como en la esta siendo escrita esta carta, mi edad no ha cambiado.

_U_n 4 de julio de 1901 vi el primer rayo de luz y esperanza, la alegría inundó el corazón de mis padres al verme por primera vez, esperaban de mi un futuro prospero y prometedor, si bien ese acontecimiento no es un día que yo pueda recordar, denotababa el brillo en los ojos de mi madre cada vez que sus labios dibujaban ese cuadro; lo sabia, ese había sido el día mas importante de su vida.

_Y_a a los 17 años, Chicago estaba sumida en un mar sangriento causado por otras de las atrocidades humanas; la guerra. Y yo quería ayudar para erradicarla de una vez. Estaba en el mejor momento de mi vida, era un atleta distinguido, y apenas me faltaba un año para poder alistarme al ejército; estaba ansioso por que llegará ese día… Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, ni fortaleza suficiente para luchar contra extraños que no podemos ver. La impotencia me invadió, no podía hacer nada, solo sentir como minuto a minuto mi corta existencia sellaba su tratado final con la muerte.

_- "No así"_

_- "No tan pronto, hay cosas que nunca pude hacer; jamás conocí el sentimiento de lo que es dar todo por alguien más"_

_- "No quiero…"_

_- "No puedo morir"_

_M_is ojos se acercaban cada vez a la oscuridad absoluta, esperando bajar por última vez el telón de mi drámatica obra; Comencé a sentir un dolor desconocido; similar a finas y delgadas cuchillas que se clavaban en mi cuello, supuse que que era producto de la agonía, peor fue aun cuando sentí mi cuerpo ardiendo en llamas, solo comparable con la inminente erupción de un volcán.

"¿La muerte es tan dolorosa?"

Después de incontables segundos no sentí nada más, mi estela en el firmamento se había consumido, estaba muerto.

_A_ los días mi cuerpo ya sin vida se encontraba en una modesta casa en las afueras de Chicago. Pese a que no me latía el corazón ni la sangre hacia acto de presencia, mis ojos por alguna extraña razón decidieron una vez mas no rendirse a su cruel destino y volvieron a la tarea para la que fueron creados, mostrarme la realidad del mundo, aunque en esta extraña ocasión la sorpresa que para ese entonces ya era grande por la incoherencia de mi simple existencia, fue aun mayor al notar la agudeza y detallados que eras mis sentidos y lo que era para mi esta incomprensible realidad. Mis ojos eran de un rojo escarlata, mi piel blanca como la nieve; ¿Qué o quien era?, era la única pregunta que rondaba para ese entonces en mi cabeza, solo tenia una respuesta, mi vida ya no seria la misma, tendría que ser una sombra en la oscuridad para cualquier persona que alguna vez me haya visto cuando aun mi corazón bailaba ese ritmo que tanto me agradaba oír.

_C_on el paso de los días noté aún algo más, podía entender lo que las personas pensaban y sentían sin necesidad de comunicarme. En mi fuero interno sabia que no era una habilidad que me podría traer felicidad, sino por el contrario, confirmar las voces internas de cada uno solo hacia notar más la escasa población que valía verdaderamente la pena, hasta el día de hoy aún no encontré a nadie que no me pueda hablar.

_L_os primeros años viví con el Doctor Carlisle quien estaba subido a la misma rueda del infortunio; aunque éramos iguales discrepábamos en algo muy básico, la alimentación y las formas de proceder, por lo que a fin de no crear un conflicto tome la decisión de alejarme de el por un tiempo, cuan…

_- "¡Edward!"_

_- "Si, enseguida voy."_

_S_upongo que lo que sigue lo escribiré en otro hoja de este diario, ahora mismo tengo que ir una vez más a la secundaria, historia que se repite año tras año en una constante interminable, esta vez es el turno del pueblo de Forks, ojala encuentre algo que en este pueblo que pueda acabar con la monotonía de esta rutina constante y eterna.

_M_i eternidad es una desgracia que no puede curarse con la muerte, porque la padezco; soy un vampiro.

Diciembre 2008 – Pablo Emens.


End file.
